


Constellations

by midnightberry



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drag Queens, M/M, Primarily Biadore, Swearing, Teenagers, There's some Mean Girls vibes but it's not the basis for the plot, idk what other tags to use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightberry/pseuds/midnightberry
Summary: Danny Noriega is leaving behind Azusa - his friends, his family, his entire fucking life - and is starting his sophomore year at Manhattan Beach High School. No one knows who he is, or what he does. He encounters a rag-tag group that immediately take him in, and one of them catches his eye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited this a few times since I've uploaded this since I'm currently working on the second chapter. But, just so things don't get confusing:  
> \- Adore, Trixie, Willam, Bianca, Courtney, Katya, and Sharon are all biological men who do drag. I will use their real names when they aren't in drag, and he/him pronouns. When they are in drag, I'll use their drag names and she/her pronouns. (Since Trixie and Katya are both Brian and Brian out of drag, I'll clarify with Brian H and Brian M)  
> \- Kameron, Morgan, Cynthia and Chad are biological men who do not do drag. I will use their real names, and he/him pronouns.  
> \- Laganja, Alyssa, Shangela, Sasha and Phi Phi are all biological women who do not do drag. They are constantly their drag personas, however they are not "drag queens". I will use their drag names, and she/her pronouns.  
> \- Aquaria, Jinkx, Violet, Alaska, and BenDeLaCreme are all gender fluid or gender neutral. Depending on the situation, I will use their real or their drag names, and they/them pronouns.  
> I recognize that this doesn't reflect the true identities of some of the queens, but disclaimer: this is FICTION.  
> If this makes things more confusing, I apologize, but it makes sense in the context of the story.

**Adore [7:38am]  
** **Stop being a bitch**

 **Willam [7:38am]  
** **And that’s coming from you?**

 **Courtney [7:40am]  
** **Seriously though, just go in.**

 **Adore [7:41am]  
** **Can’t I just ditch?**

 **Courtney [7:41am]  
** **You’re not ditching your first day.**

 **Adore [7:42am]  
** **And I’m not going in without you guys.**

 **Willam [7:44am]  
** **C’mon Del, it’s our first day without you too.**

 **Adore [7:45am]  
** **I bet no one will realize I’m gone.**

 **Courtney [7:45am]  
** **We will! And isn’t that what’s important?**

 **Courtney [7:47am]  
** **We have to go, the bell is about to ring, and I’m sure it’s the same for you.**

 **Willam [7:47am]  
** **We’ll chat again at lunch, promise.**

 **Adore [7:48am]  
** **I hate you both.**

 **Willam [7:48am]  
** **Love you too!x**

 **Courtney [7:48am]  
** **Have a good day, D xx**

 **Adore [7:49am]  
** **Bitches x**

Danny sighed and locked his phone. _What’s the worst that could happen? It can’t be worse than Azusa._ He thought, before pushing open the door of his car. He pulled his backpack out of the trunk and settled it on his shoulders, before heading towards the large building. After being lost for at least five minutes, Danny stumbled into the office, already busy with first day complications. When Danny got to the front of the line, one of the secretaries waved him over.

“Hi, what can I do for you?” She smiled.

“Uh, I’m new here.”

“Wonderful! Welcome to Manhattan Beach! What’s your name?”

“Thanks. Daniel Noriega.”

The secretary flipped through some files, before picking up the phone on her desk. After a few moments, she hung up and turned to Danny.

“Ms. Visage, the vice principal, will see you in her office, Daniel. Just down the hall, first door on your right. Should be open.”

“Um,  thanks.” He shrugged, wondering what the hell he did. First day here and already having to see the VP.

He walked down the hall until he saw an open door that read _Ms. M. Visage_. Danny stood in the door frame and quietly knocked on the door frame. Inside, a dark haired woman sat behind a desk, signing some papers. Her head rose at the sound of the knock, and she peered at Danny through thick rimmed glasses.

“Mr. Noriega?” She inquired, and he nodded. “Please come in! Have a seat.”

He slowly walked in, sitting down across from the older woman.

“I’m Ms. Visage, Manhattan Beach’s vice principal. I just wanted to discuss with you some of your course selections for this semester.”

Danny let out a breath that he didn’t realize that he was holding. He wasn’t in trouble. “Oh, okay. Was something wrong?”

“Yes, but it’s nothing we can’t fix. When we received your transcript from your previous school, there were some concerns with your grades, specifically in math and science. Mr. Noriega, I won’t sugar coat this, but you failed math and nearly failed your biology course.

“I’m not suggesting that you retake both courses, as it’s a waste of your time. However I am suggesting that you take a period in credit remediation, and raise your grades in algebra and biology. D and F grades put you at risk of not graduating, Mr. Noriega, and even if you do, it lowers your chances at university.”

Danny took a second to process the information, “So what does this mean, in terms of my classes.”

“I’m proposing that for your first semester here, you take your sophomore English, sophomore Spanish, World History, Fashion Arts and your credit remediation. What do you think?”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Just tell me where I’m going now.”

Ms. Visage picked up a folder from her desk and laid out the contents in front of Danny.

“So. Here is your revised schedule, map of the school, and general information that you’ll need for the year. Would you like me to bring you to your first class, or can you find your way?”

“I think I can handle it. Thanks, though.”

“Of course, Mr. Noriega. And here’s a note for your teacher excusing your lateness. Welcome to Manhattan Beach High, Mr. Noriega.”

“Thanks, Ms. Visage.” He picked up his backpack and the folder, and exited the office.

After travelling up a set of stairs and roaming the halls for a bit, he found his way to his English class, and knocked on the door. A man dressed in a button up shirt and jeans opens the door, book in hand.

“Hi, can I help you?” He smiles.

“Uh, yeah, I think I’m in your class?” Danny shrugs, handing the teacher the note he was given.

After reading the note, he steps aside and ushers Danny into the classroom. “Great! Welcome Daniel. Or is there something you’d rather I call you?”

“Danny. Daniel. Makes no difference to me.”

“Well, Danny, I’m Mr. White, pleased to have you in my class. You can take a seat next to Brian, just over there.” He pointed to an empty desk against the far wall, and seated next to it was a boy in a baseball cap.

Danny made his way over to the desk, flopping into the uncomfortable seat. He sighed, dragging his backpack over to grab his notebook.

“Hey,” a voice said, and Danny looked up to see that it was that Brian kid, “I’ve never seen you around. You new?”

“Unfortunately.” Danny replied, flipping open his notebook.

“I’m Brian. Welcome to this Hell we like to call Manhattan Beach High.” He stuck out his hand, and Danny considered his options, before shaking it.

“Danny. I’m a Libra.”

“Noted. I’m a Virgo, but on the cusp of Leo.”

Danny pondered, before replying, “You know your zodiac. I think we’ll get along just fine.”

Brian laughed, passing along the class syllabus that was being handed out. Danny skimmed over the sheet, stopping at the required books.

“What the fuck is this? ‘Lord of the Flies’ - does he never shower?” Brian laughed, and shook his head.

“No, dummy. I read it before, and it’s pretty good. What I’m worried about is ‘Animal Farm’. I’m a vegetarian.” Danny laughed loud enough to attract the teacher’s attention.

“Boys! Focus.”

The rest of the period was spent going over the syllabus, not much work, and Danny and Brian made comments to each other throughout the class. Mr. White ended his class a few minutes before the bell, and Brian turned in his seat to Danny.

“Can I see your schedule?”

“Uh, sure.” Danny rummaged in his backpack, before pulling out the slightly crumpled piece of paper, and handed it over to Brian. He looked it over quickly, and smiled.

“You got lucky. Good homeroom, okay teachers - be thankful you didn’t get Ms. Mantle for history. I’m not in your homeroom, but it’s pretty close to mine, so I can bring you there if you want.” Brian offered, handing back his schedule.

“Sure, sounds good.”

“And, a piece of advice,” Brian leaned in, and Danny did the same, “See the girl over there, real loud and annoying?”

Danny scanned the room, and spotted a lanky girl, stood up and speaking with lots of hand gestures.

“Lanky, in the tank top?” He asked.

“Bingo. That's Laganja. She’s in your homeroom. Avoid her at all costs. You don’t wanna get mixed up with her, or her friends. However, I do know some good people in your homeroom. I’ll introduce you to them.”

“Wow, thanks.” Danny smiled, as the bell rang. Shoving his shit into his backpack, he swung it over his shoulder, following Brian out of the classroom.

Never in his life did he expect to make a somewhat friend within one hour of being at his new school, and was going to introduce him to his friend group. Shane and Willam will get a kick out of this.

Brian led him through a set of doors, and up another set of stairs, “Pro tip: take the side stairs. They’re less crowded than the main ones, because this school is full of idiots who don’t realize that these exist.”

Danny chuckled as they exited the stairs and took a left at a fork in the hallway. Brian led him to a door not too far down the hallway, and poked his head inside.

“Ben! Come here!” He called, leaning against the door frame, and a shorter boy came running.

“Hey Brian! Who’s this?” They asked.

“Danny, this is Ben. Ben, Danny. Danny’s new here and he’s in your homeroom. I figured you could show him the ropes? Bring him for lunch, too. He seems like he could fit in with our rag-tag group.”

Danny cast a side eye at Brian, “I’m right here, I can hear you.”

Ben stifled a laugh, “I can see why you think that. Alright, Danny, looks like I’m your tour guide for the day! And just so you know, they/them pronouns are preferred, but it really makes no difference to me.” They said excitedly. They had an energetic vibe about them, and Danny couldn’t help but ask.

“What’s your sign? I’m really into like the zodiac shit.”

“Oh, I’m a Libra!”

“Fuck yeah, so am I!” Another Libra Danny could vibe with. This was good.

Brian gave a look to Ben, and stepped away from the door, “I should get going before Winters kills me. See you guys at lunch!”

They both waved bye to Brian, and turned to head inside, when they came face to face with their homeroom teacher, Ms. O’Hara. “Are you boys ready?” She said, her tone dripping with sarcasm, as they slid into the classroom, taking two seats at the back.

“Alright.” Ms. O’Hara took control of the room, and the class went silent. “I’m Ms. P. O’Hara. Not to be confused with Ms. E. O’Hara, and before you ask, no, we are not related. If you’re in the wrong place, I suggest you go now.”

She waited a moment to see if anyone was going, but no one moved, so she continued. “In my opinion, the homeroom slot is pointless and is taking away from valuable class time, but the principal insists that we include a homeroom in your schedule, and what he says goes.”

Her rant was interrupted with Ms. Visage’s voice coming over the speakers, with daily announcements. Boring, boring, don’t care… Danny looked over at Ben, who was passing a note to another student.

Whoa.

Danny couldn’t tell if it was the fluorescent light making him see things, or if this guy was just a magical unicorn, but he was fucking hot. Tanned skin, full lips, dark chocolate eyes… Danny was mesmerized. Luckily, he averted his attention before he could get caught staring. Distracting himself, he checked his schedule for his next class. World History. How lovely. Ripping a piece of paper out of his notebook, he scribbled a note for Ben:

_How do you get to room 208? Mr. Michaels world history class?_

He slid the note on to Ben’s desk, doodling in his notebook waiting for a response. Soon enough, his arm was nudged by the return of the paper.

_Fun! I’m in the same class! We can go down together:)_

Even in note form, Ben was so peppy. Half of Danny couldn’t stand it, the other half kinda appreciated it.

Eventually, Ms. Visage finished her announcements, and the bell rang, signalling them to the next class. Ben grabbed Danny’s hand, literally dragging him out of the class.

“So! Danny. Where are you from?” Ben asks, strolling down the hall.

“Azusa. I’ll cut a bitch.” Danny replied, jokingly.

“That’s not that far. Like an hour? What brings you here?”

“Oh. Um, tough situations, I guess. And my mom got transferred to a hospital around here, so we packed up and came here.” Danny didn’t like thinking about home, so he changed the subject. “How long have you been here?”

“As long as I can remember, really. I was born in Seattle, but we moved here when I was three. We go back to Seattle for the holidays, though. Family and all that, y’know?”

 _I wish I did._ Danny held back the depressing remark, changing his reply to, “Sure.”

“Before we go in, just a heads up that Michaels is pretty boring, and pretty old, so he doesn’t really notice when students go on their phones.”

Danny nodded, “Good to know.”

They entered the class, and took two seats in the far left corner. Ben wandered around the class, saying hi to almost everyone, while Danny took out his phone and texted his friends.

 **Adore [9:33am]  
** **What class are you guys in?**

 **Adore [9:35am]  
** **Hello?? Earth to idiots??**

 **Willam [9:36am]  
** **Jeez girl, chill. What’s up?**

 **Adore [9:36am]  
** **You guys are gonna be so proud of me. I’m making friends!**

 **Willam [9:37am]  
** **See! We told you that you would be fine!**

 **Adore [9:37am]  
** **Speaking of, where is Court?**

 **Willam [9:37am]  
** **Pretty sure she’s with Montrese.**

 **Adore [9:38am]  
** **She got that bitch again? Wasn’t she supposed to get fired?**

 **Willam [9:39am]  
** **Rumor has it she fucked Mr. Hides to keep her job.**

 **Adore [9:39am]  
** **Damn.**

 **Courtney [9:42am]  
** **Dory, you’re supposed to be paying attention in your classes.**

 **Adore [9:42am]  
** **Nah, it’s world history with the most boring teacher. I’m fine.**

 **Willam [9:43am]  
** **Thanks for being worried about my education, Court.**

 **Willam [9:43am]  
** **Aren’t you supposed to be in English? How are you not getting killed?**

 **Courtney [9:44am]  
** **Bathroom break.**

 **Adore [9:44am]  
** **Ooo, good idea!**

**Courtney [9:44am]**

Danny had locked his phone before he could read Shane’s message. His hand shot into the air, and he escaped to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is clearly a work in progress, and I'm posting it without any editing, just because I know that if I don't post it as soon as it's somewhat done, I never will. This idea just kinda came to me, and I really have no specific plans for what's going to happen so if you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me or leave a comment! And yeah, I'm not sure how often I'll update since I literally just got a job, about three hours ago. And yeah! Also, kudos and comments would be great because I'm an egotistical bitch who loves compliments!


	2. Chapter 2

After spending most of his world history class in the bathroom, Danny ended up in his Spanish class. He didn’t have Brian or Ben with him, but, he did have Mr. Eye Candy from World History sitting a few rows ahead of him. A perfect place for him to stare without getting caught. However, he was brought out of his daze when his exuberant teacher, Mr. Hernández, called on him.

“¡Señor Noriega!” Danny’s head shot up at the sound of his name. He swallowed, now focused on his teacher.

“Sì?”

“Por favor conjugar el verbo escuchar en el presente para la clase.”

Danny closed his eyes in concentration. _Translate the verb listen in present tense. This shouldn’t be hard, I’ve been speaking the damn language since I was born!_ “Yo escucho, tú escuchas, él/ella escucha, nosotros escuchamos, vosotros escucháis, ellos/ellas escuchan.”

Danny sighed in relief when Mr. Hernández pursed his lips, pleased with his response. Luckily for him, the bell rang, and he could not wait to get out of there and get some food. Danny wandered down a flight of stairs to the cafeteria, hoping to find Brian or Ben.

“Looking for something, sweetheart?” Danny turned around, confused as to who was talking to him. Of course, it was the lanky girl from English.

“Excuse me?”

“You look like you’re a lost puppy, just standing there.” The girl teased, and Danny glared at him.

“If that’s your twisted way of saying that I’m cute, I’m not interested.”

“I’m not saying that, although you aren’t too bad on the eyes, but you’re new here. You don’t need to mix yourself up with the wrong crowd.”

Before Danny could think of a good comeback, Brian came around the corner and spotted him.

“Which is why I won’t. Thanks for your concern though!” Danny gave him a fake smile, before following Brian out of the situation and into the cafeteria.

“What the hell was that? Why was Laganja talking to you?” Brian asked, getting in the line for food.

“She was trying to pull some shit move on me, telling me not to get involved in the wrong crowd. Like bitch, I’m from Azusa. You don’t know the shit I’ve seen.”

“Remind me not to ask what that shit is.” Brian joked, and Danny raised a brow, picking up a sandwich.

Brian and Danny both paid for their meals, and Brian led him over to a table in the back corner of the cafeteria, near a large window. Brian stopped a few feet away from the table, and turned to Danny.

“Just so you know, once you sit at our table, you’re one of us. No backing out. I’m giving you the option now to back out, and forget that you even met me.” Danny looked at Brian like he was kidding, but the look on Brian’s face told him that he was serious.

“You can’t be serious, Brian. It can’t be that bad.”

“Danny, we’re the misfits. The kids who don’t belong. The outcasts and the rejects. We’re the bottom of the food chain.”

“Brian, this isn’t fucking Mean Girls. We’re not living in a movie.”

“Look around you. You’ve got the varsity jocks at that table, the jv jocks and cheerleaders right next to them.” He pointed towards one corner of the cafeteria, before moving to the next. “That’s the band geeks and the show choir kids. Over there you have the brains of the school. And in the center of it all, the populars. The fucking Plastics of Manhattan Beach.” Danny spotted Laganja sitting in the center of the cafeteria, alongside two other girls.

“Everyone’s recruiting the fresh bait: the freshmans and the transfers. If you wanna go be popular then go now. But once you sit in our corner it’s game over.”

Danny weighed his options. The top of the food chain, or the bottom. _Danny, for fuck’s sake, you’re gay as all hell, you exclusively listen to punk rock music, and you’re… You were, a drag queen. You know where you belong._

“Alright, lead the way Brian.”

“I know you’ll fit in perfectly. This way!”

Brian led the two of them over to the table, and he cleared his throat to gather the group’s attention.

“Listen up, losers, we have a new member! Everyone, meet Danny!” Brian announced, and Danny gave a small wave to the group that he would soon call his friends. A space was cleared between Ben and another boy, and Brian and Danny sat down.

“How about we go around and introduce ourselves? Make Danny feel at home? I’ll start!” Brian dramatically cracked his neck and his knuckles before beginning. “My name is Brian Firkus, and my pronouns are he/him. Oh! And I’m a Virgo. Danny likes zodiac signs.”

All the eyes went to the next person at the table: Ben. “We’ve already met, but I’m Ben Putnam. I also go by Dela sometimes - long story - and my pronouns are they/them. And I’m a Libra.”

Sitting next to Ben was a redhead with a beanie, and seemed pretty chill.

“I’m Jerick Hoffer, also known as Jinkx, they/them pronouns, and I’m a Virgo.”

Next to them, a very fashionable person. Very androgynous.

“My name is Violet, although my teachers insist on calling me Jason. They/them pronouns please, and I’m a Gemini.”

Danny’s eyes widened as he realized who was sitting next to Violet. Really hot guy that he didn’t know the name of. Jackpot.

“I’m Roy Haylock. He/him pronouns, and I’m a Cancer.”

“More like cancerous.” Violet remarked, and the blond boy next to Danny burst into a loud fit of laughter, however the others managed to keep it to a light chuckle.

“Amateur.” Roy retorted, and Violet rolled their eyes.

When the blond next to Danny contained his laughter, he introduced himself, “I guess I’m next. I’m also Brian, Brian McCook, but I’m better than that Brian because I can speak Russian. My pronouns are he/him, and I’m a Taurus.”

Danny was somewhat shocked at the weird group sitting around him, but it made sense of how they all fit together. “It’s good to meet you guys. I’m Daniel Noriega, call me Danny. Um, he/him pronouns and I’m a fucking Libra. And yeah, I just moved here from Azusa.” Danny took a bite of his sandwich, and conversation started to flow within the group.

“Okay, but the elephant in the room,” Brian F started.

“At the table,” Brian M corrected.

“Oh, whatever. Where are those bitches?”

“I wouldn’t put it past them if they were getting high and making out under the bleachers.” Roy commented.

“Wait, I thought they broke up?” Ben interjected, but before the conversation could progress further, Danny piped up.

“Hold up. Who are we talking about?”

“Aaron and Justin. They’ve been in an on-again-off-again relationship since Aaron was a freshman, and now he’s a senior and they’re still going at it.” Roy explained, and Danny nodded.

“What are their signs?” Danny asked, and Roy rolled his eyes.

“You’re really into that zodiac shit, aren’t ya?”

Jerick waved a dismissive hand at Roy, and turned to Danny, “Aaron is a Sagittarius and Justin is a Pisces.”

“Whoa, that makes sense.” Danny exclaimed, and every head at the table silently turned to him. “What? It’s a fire sign and a water sign. It’s a constant battle for dominance, and they’re always looking for attention, right? It’s a fantasy romance, and there’s going to be major commitment issues and frustration. It’s all in the signs.”

“How is it that you’ve never even met them and you know them better than I do?” Brian F jokes, and everyone laughs.

“You’re not wrong though. Maybe astrology isn’t all bullshit after all.” Violet added.

The chatter continued with Ben and Jerick talking nonsense to each other, Violet and Roy were commenting on the latest fashion trends and fads, and the Brians were competing to see who could make Danny laugh harder. He had to admit, he definitely picked the right group to hang out with.

Time quickly passed, and soon the group was getting ready to split up and head off to their respective classes. Brian M was headed off to his independent Russian language study, since there wasn’t enough interest to create a full class; Brian F and Ben were going to math; Jerick was making their way to an advanced theatre class; and lucky for Danny, both Roy and Violet were in his fashion arts class.

Walking into the fashion arts class was like a dream for Danny. Fabrics were organized in shelving along the walls, along with a rack of ribbon and various knick-knacks for decorating. Each workspace had a sewing machine and a mannequin, and Danny was sure that he’d be able to find a few glue guns laying around. They didn’t have this back in Azusa. And then, of course, there was a room attached to the large workspace that was essentially a classroom. The teacher’s desk, a whiteboard, and many more uncomfortable desks.

“Shut your mouth, you’ll catch flies.” Roy called, brushing past Danny and into the classroom setting where the other students were filing in.

“C’mon.” Violet said, grabbing Danny’s wrist, following the flow of students into the classroom.

Roy had seated himself in the front row, while Violet and Danny managed to grab seats on the side of the class. Danny always thought that those were the best seats because he had a wall to lean on if he wanted to take a nap.

All eyes landed on the teacher, Ms. Velour, as she strutted into the classroom. She was high-fashion, wearing a brightly warm coloured dress, paired with a neutral blazer. She stood at the front of the class, and everyone was silent. Danny couldn’t figure out if the students were quiet because they were admiring her clothes, or because they were intimidated by her. She began her usual introduction of the class, however Danny’s ears perked up at the words, _partners_.

“In my class, you work in partners. You can produce your work faster in pairs, and I have less garments to grade. Some projects will be individually graded though, such as your research projects and design sketches. When your name is called, find your partner and make your way into the workroom to claim your station for the semester.”

Danny prayed that he would get a decent partner. It’s not that he didn’t know how to make clothes, he just worked primarily with a glue gun and desperation.

“Roxxxy Andrews and Derrick Barry. Tammie Brown and Andrew Bryson. April Carrión and Cameron Clayton.” Ms. Velour called out.

Danny soon realized the pattern. Alphabetical order. This never ended well. The called pairs started filing out of the classroom and into the workroom.

“Jas… Violet and Kurtis Dam-Mikkelsen.”

Danny looked up when he heard Violet’s name called, and he watched as they thanked Ms. Velour for using their preferred name, and then they hugged their partner. Cute.

“Kennedy Davenport and Daniel Donigan. Alyssa Edwards and Laganja Estranja.”

A loud squeal rang throughout the classroom, when Danny realized that this Laganja chick was in his class, yet again. And her partner seemed to be no better - they seemed like twins. Oh joy.

“Joslyn Fox and Josh Green”

Danny was on the verge of zoning out completely when his ears caught a name.

“Roy Haylock and Daniel Noriega”

This had to be a dream. Of course he would get paired up with Roy. He stood up to meet Roy at the front of the classroom, and when their eyes met, Roy crossed his arms.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily!” Danny teased, annoying Roy even further.

Stepping out into the workroom, Roy surveyed the space, seeing what tables had been claimed, and which ones were free.

“Oh good, these bitches know their place.” Roy said under his breath, making his way over to a table, with Danny hot on his heels. They stop at the table next to the ribbon rack. “This has been my table since freshman year. It’s in the perfect spot. Not too close to the window, but close enough to get a breeze that won’t knock over your shit.”

Danny nodded his head. “Party.”

After a few moments of silence, Roy spoke up again. “If we’re gonna be partners, I need to set some ground rules. I don’t want you fucking up my shit, especially not in my senior year. My portfolio needs to be perfect for my university applications.”

The gears began to turn in Danny’s head, “You want to study fashion? You don’t seem like the type.”

“Well, chola, don’t judge a book by its cover. You don’t seem like the type to be taking this class either.” Roy retorted.

“It’s a long story…”

“Well, good thing we’ve got a whole semester together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kinda crap ending. I just needed to get all this exposition out of my system before heading into the actual plot. Also, about the Spanish in the beginning, I just threw that in a translator, so if anyone has any corrections, that would be great! Thanks for reading my shit, and like always, kudos and comments are appreciated!!x


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and by the time the bell rang, Danny was ready to get out of the school. Out in the parking lot, Danny watched as students piled into cars and onto buses. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Roy getting into the driver’s seat of a silver Honda Civic. Danny wished he could be so lucky to have his own car, and he was not about to get on the bus, so he found himself walking back to his house.

His house wasn't home though. Home, Danny thought, was back in Azusa. He didn’t think he’d be able to call Manhattan Beach home for a while, and he didn’t want to. The walk back to the house was short, and when he arrived, the driveway was empty, as he suspected. Sliding his key into the lock, the front door squeaked open.

He kicked off his sneakers in the porch, before running up the stairs to his room. Boxes lined the walls, and his room was in a horrific state. Clothes were thrown everywhere, and posters laid haphazardly around, waiting to be pinned to the walls. The only thing relatively neat in his room was the corner where his guitar sat.

It was an old Fender electric guitar, given to him when he was 11. One of his mom’s friends, Jasper, (she wouldn’t tell Danny that he was her boyfriend at the time) played in a band when he was younger, and now that Danny expressed interest in learning how to play, he gave it to the young boy. He even started to teach him - everything from picking Twinkle, Twinkle, to strumming out classic rock tunes. But at 13, Jasper disappeared from their life. Danny still kept the guitar, and taught himself the rest.

Danny picked the guitar up off it’s stand, and sat down on his bed, strumming out a chord pattern he liked. Danny loved music, but what he loved more than listening to it, was creating it. He could come up with different progressions at the drop of a hat, but what he was constantly stuck with was the lyrics. He rationed it out to be that he was young and inexperienced. He hasn’t been outside of the state before, let alone outside of the country. It was hard to write stuff about things you don’t know about.

He lost himself in the music for who knows how long, strumming away at the Fender, when his phone started to buzz on his dresser.

 

**Courtney [4:43pm]  
** **Danny, I have an amazing idea!**

**Willam [4:43pm]  
** **If we’re being honest, it was my idea.**

Danny shook his head at the banter between his two best friends. He missed them more than he’d like to admit.

**Adore [4:44pm]  
** **And this idea is?**

**Courtney [4:44pm]  
** **ROADTRIP!!**

**Courtney [4:45pm]  
** **WE’RE COMING TO SEE YOU BOO**

**Willam [4:45pm]  
** **BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!**

**Adore [4:46pm]  
** **First of all, FUCK YEAH**

**Adore [4:46pm]  
** **Second of all, my house is a mess, but yeah**

**Adore [4:46pm]  
** **Party**

**Courtney [4:47pm]  
** **OMG, we have to go out when we’re there!!**

**Courtney [4:47pm]  
** **I just got this new wig, and it’s AMAZING**

**Willam [4:48pm]  
** **I love an excuse to get done up**

**Adore [4:49pm]  
** **Um, problem**

**Adore [4:49pm]  
** **I don’t have any of my shit**

**Adore [4:49pm]  
** **I left it in Azusa**

**Courtney [4:50pm]  
** **Oh, boo…**

**Courtney [4:50pm]  
** **Good thing I have a box in my garage with all your shit**

**Adore [4:51pm]  
** **What?**

**Willam [4:52pm]  
** **When you told us that you were throwing out your drag, that was not gonna fly past us, mama.**

**Courtney [4:53pm]  
** **So when we helped you pack to move, and you just so happened to pass me the wigs and the makeup and the heels, I shoved it all in the back of Willam’s truck.**

 

**Adore [4:44pm]  
** **You are two crazy fucks**

**Adore [4:44pm]  
** **But I love you guys**

**Adore [4:44pm]  
** **I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOU**

**Willam [4:45pm]  
** **We’re coming out bright and early Saturday morning, Mama!**

**Courtney [4:46pm]  
** **Now, tell us about your day!! All the tea**

Danny spent the next hour retelling his day to his friends back home. He told them about his new friends, his teachers, and their favourite, his partner in Fashion Arts. One thing that he realized throughout this conversation, is that he didn’t get anyone’s number during the day, and he made a mental note to do that tomorrow.

It started getting close to dinner time, and the three best friends said their goodbyes to get some food. Going downstairs into the kitchen, Danny spotted a note on the kitchen counter.

_D, I’m working late tonight. Order yourself a pizza. -Mom_

Alongside the note, was a $20 bill. Danny quickly called the number his mom left for him, and ordered himself as much pizza twenty dollars could get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! Sorry the chapter is so short, I kinda lost inspiration at the end. Anyways, I really don't know where I want to go with this story, so if you guys have any ideas please let me know!


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry for no new updates recently. My brain's been in a million different places for the past few weeks, and I'm not sure when I'll get to updating this again, if I even will. I don't know if I have the power to do a full story, so for the time being I might just stick to one-shots. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this.


End file.
